It is known to add crystalline zeolite powder of Type A as a calcium binding material to scouring powders. These scouring agents contain water insoluble, mechanical cleaning components finely ground minerals such as quartz, feldspar, marble, fluorspar flour, kaolin or pumice (see German OS No. 2516116).